


The Price of A Sin

by AgnesTheBrat (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Quentin Beck, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AgnesTheBrat
Summary: Peter Parker is in a loveless and abusive marriage. He fortunately, found happiness in the arms of another, but as we all know all good things must come to an end. Now he must pay the price for his sin.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	The Price of A Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a scene from The Duchess starring Kierra Knightleyy.

The scene this is based off of [X](https://youtu.be/67jgvKFBCsY). 

Peter holds her close. Her small body fits perfectly in his arms. His little girl. His angel. His baby. He could smell her, although faint he could tell she was an omega. A beautiful girl with the eyes of her father, her real father. He kisses her forehead before stroking her little fingers. 

He looks up to see his husband's men looking at him. They were attentive. They had to make sure he didn't try to make a run for it. Peter knew they were only doing their job and his alpha--his husband, Quentin could be scary if he wanted to. Peter knew if he could his husband would be there with him, not for support, oh no but to hand Peter's baby over. 

When he found out about the affair he nearly killed Peter. He threw a table and slapped the omega around. Peter had no other choice, but to confess right then and there that he was pregnant. Beck knew instantly that it wasn't his. They had two kids before this all, both favored Peter but Peter knew this would be different. He couldn't rely on his genetics to hide his sins. 

Beck tried to get the pregnancy terminated, but when the doctor's said it was too late he sent Peter off. "Until that baby is gone you won't see the kids again," Beck warned him.

Peter had no other choice. He sat in a hotel room being watched twenty four/seven every single day until he went into labor. He gave birth on May 6th. It was two in the morning. The doctor was paid off to stay quiet. 

For a brief moment they left Peter alone with his baby. He knew it was a mistake to hold her, but he couldn't help it. He was in love. He didn't want to see her go, yet he had to. Before they could come in he called him. He calls the father. He answered on the third ring. His voice is groggy when he answers. "Hello?"

"Tony," he says with a chuckle. 

Tony's alert now. "Peter? What--where are you?"

"The hospital." 

"What? What happened?" Tony's angry now as if he's ready to fight he probably was. "What did that bastard do to you?"

Peter sniffles as he looks down at his daughter. She had Tony's eyes. "No, Tony. I gave birth." 

"What?!" He was utterly and truly shocked. Peter never told him. Infact, he didn't tell anyone at all, not even his own Aunt. He was more or less forced to admit it. "I--Is it mine?" 

Peter sighs. "Yes."

Tony groans. He knew this would mean trouble. Quentin wasn't a kind man. He would surely hurt Peter-- 

"I'm giving her up," Peter says, trying to not look at the baby.

"What?" Peter could hear how heart broken he was. "You can't just--" 

"He wants me too." Peter wipes at his eyes trying to stop himself from crying. The baby lets out a distress noise. "He's my husband, I have no other choice." 

Tony takes a deep breath. "I'm gonna kill him."

Peter considered that but then thought about how it would affect his other children. Despite how he treated Peter, Quentin was a good father. He was like two different people. "No," Peter says. "I'm going to give her to you--" 

"Peter--" 

"--and you're going to love her. I can't let her go to people I don't know so please take her and--" 

"Peter, you can pack up your things and just like that I'll be right there to get you and the baby and--" He goes silent. He knew something was wrong. Despite not being Peter's husband he was his alpha. They managed to break a bond that was thought to be otherwise unbreakable between Beck and Peter. They were stronger together than apart, but unfortunately that wouldn't be. 

"Tony," Peter says. His tone is light and soft. "I can't. You know I can't. I have to think about my children. He would never let me see them again. At least this way I know she would be safe."

It made such perfect sense that it was painful to accept. Tony clears his throat. "Tomorrow at eleven I'll send Pepper and Happy." 

They spoke about the location and how it would happen. Peter would sign some papers, hand the baby off, and go away. Tony would of course send him things about her, but until it was 500% safe he wouldn't ever see her little face again and Peter accepted this arrangement. What was he to do? 

Perhaps he should regret his actions. Regret spending those nights in Tony's hotel rooms. Regret falling for a man who wasn't his husband. Regret turning his eyes to meet those of a man on his fifth drink. But he didn't, he only regretted not being able to spend more time with the man he truly loved. There was nothing he could do about his current situation and he accepted that. If the gods were kind they would allow Peter to fall for Tony first or even let him leave with Tony with all his children to live a happy life full of nothing, but domestic bliss. Oh one could dream. 

He remembered how it felt when Tony first kissed him. It was one of the rare moments when he got some privacy. He was on the balcony smoking when Tony entered. Peter could smell him, earthy and rich. The omega kept his eyes towards the skyline though. He wasn't going to betray himself. He takes a drag on his cigarette. 

Tony wasted no.time saying the first word. "Your husband was looking for you?"

Peter hums. "Was? Did he give up?"

"I mean he's all up on some broad now." 

Peter chuckles humorlessly. "Oh thank goodness."

Tony moves closer. "Can I have one?" 

Peter pulls out a cigarette box and hands it to Tony. 

"Thank you," Tony says, taking out a cigarette. He places it in between his lips and takes out his own lighter. He lights it up and looks out into the night sky with Peter. "How do you do it?" 

Peter shrugs. "What do you mean?"

Tony turns to him. He tilts his head and smiles. Peter glances at him before looking back to the sky. "He's always cheating on you," Tony says plainly. "He always has some broad or some omega on his arms. But he barely has you with him." 

Peter drags on his cigarette before flicking an ash over the balcony. "Well," Peter says. "I learned to live with it. He can have his whores and I can have my peace."

"If that's what marriage is like," Tony says. "I don't think I'll ever get married."

Peter actually smiled at that. "You're a smart man, Mr. Stark." Peter finishes his cigarette and flicks it down. Peter moves away from the balcony. "Well I have to go before my husband puts his pants back on--" 

"Wait!" Tony grabs his arm.

Peter quickly turns around. He yanks his arm away much to Tony's shock. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry." Tony's eyes drift to Peter's exposed arm. It was purple from a bruise. Tony looks at his hand to see it was now covered with foundation. 

Peter wanted to run away, but he didn't he simply said, "He gets a bit angry that's all."

"Beck?" Tony asks. "He beats you?" Tony Stark hated (and still does) men who preyed in omegas and women. "What else does he do?" 

Peter shakes his head. "It doesn't matter just as long as he doesn't do it infront of the kids." 

Now Tony was utterly shocked. "Are you serious?" 

Peter pulls his sleeve down. "Don't look at me like that," he hisses. Tony could see the tears in his eyes. He tried to look as if he didn't care, but Tony could tell he did. The pain in his eyes made Tony ache. "I don't need your sympathy."

Tony steps forward. "So I won't give you any," he says grabbing Peter's hand. Surprisingly Peter didn't take his hand away. Tony presses Peter's hand in between his. "I just wanna know why?"

Peter couldn't stop the tears that came. He felt as if he had been completely stripped of the armor he wore out everyday to hide how weak he truly was. Tony pulls him close. He moved over to the side so that no one could see them. With Peter pressed against the building and Tony's back to the night sky. Tony presses his head to Peter's. "I'm so weak," Peter cries. 

"No," Tony says, shaking his head. "No, you're not. You're not weak." He lifts Peter's chin up. Their eyes met, for that brief moment Peter felt as if nothing else mattered. He was the first to lean in. Tony knew it was wrong to kiss another alpha's omega, but fuck Quentin Beck. He kissed him. They kissed each other. It was deep and long. Peter pressed his free hand to Tony's heart and Tony pulled Peter closer by pressing the small of his back. Peter pulls away. 

"I shouldn't do this," Peter whispers. "We shouldn't do this."

"And he shouldn't hit you." Tony kisses him again, this time it escalates, despite both of them trying to fight it off. Before they knew it their pants were unzipped, Peter was pressed against the wall, and Tony was pushing into him. 

After they snuck back into the party. Tony made his way back to his friends and colleagues Peter to the body guards. They didn't say a word as they sat him next to a very drunk Beck. "You smell," Beck notes. He presses his nose to Peter's neck. "You've been smoking."

Peter grabs a bottle of wine and pours some more into his husband's cup. "Drink." And Beck did. As Beck drowned himself with spirits Peter searched the floor for Tony with his eyes. They met, eye to eye and that was when Peter knew his life would change because of him.

It should've just been a one time thing. A simple mistake brought on my Peter's vulnerability, but it wasn't. It happened a second time in Tony's office. The third time it happened while the kids were on a playdate, Tony offered to drive them there. Once they were out of the car they wasted no time. Most of the time it was in a hotel room or in Peter's marital bed. It felt funny calling it that since all it was was a nightmare. All Peter could do was lie back while Quentin took liberties on him. All he could do was watch as Beck fucked as many of his side pieces as he wanted while Peter played the dutiful and loving omega. But now he was actually happy to be in his bed because most of the time when Quentin was a way he had Tony in it and it was a great contrast compared to the torment Quentin would inflict on him. Needless to say his first two children weren't made out of love. 

They would lie in bed on top of messy covers, legs intertwined and sweaty from their activities. Peter would light Tony's cigarette and Tony would caress him as they drifted off into sleep. It was bliss until it wasn't. 

Peter isn't exactly sure how he found out. He just came home one day after going out with his aunt, something that was rare to Beck sitting in their bedroom. "What's wrong with you?" Peter asked. He placed his shopping bags on the floor before taking off his jacket. 

Beck stands up. He approaches Peter without saying a word. Peter instantly stepped back ready for a slap to the face for no reason, but because Beck wanted to. He instead pulled Peter by pressing his hands to his sides to stabilize him. Beck smells him, like he really puts his nose in the crook of Peter's neck. 

He pulled away and pushed Peter down. Peter fell hard with a grunt. "Who is it?!"

Peter looks up at him. "What do you mean?"

"You think you can go around fucking some other alpha. I smell that fucker on you, you bitch." 

Peter tried to get to his feet, but Beck pushed him down again. "I don't know what you're talking about!" 

Beck scoffs, not believing any of his lies. "I'm not fucking idiot. Who is it?" He grabs Peter by his arm and slings him to the bed. "Who?!" He was red, so red that Peter thought he would burst. 

"What does it matter to you?" Peter hisses. He no longer cared. "You have your whores and I can't have him?!"

Beck tried to grab him but Peter kicked his hand away. "I won't be some fucking cuck!" Peter runs to the door. He gets it open only for Beck to slam it shut. Peter lets out a little scream before backing away. Bevk slowly approached him like a predator stalking its prey. "I'm going to kill you. In going to bury you under this house. You'll never see Ben and Theresa again." He could deal with other things, but the threat of losing his kids scared him the most so he said it. He shared his secret under distress. 

"I'm pregnant." Quentin punched the wall next to Peter, but Peter didn't flinch. He was tired of flinching and cowering away. 

A stronger person would have objected to Quentin's plans, but Peter had no choice in the matter. Quentin's lawyer laid out the plans as if it was just a simple business transaction and not a life growing in Peter's womb. 

He left his children before he started to show and spent time in rented out property. He gave birth soon after and called Tony. 

The car comes to a stop. Peter could hear a ferry horn nearby. He looks out through the front window to see a black car before them. A blonde woman in a black fur trimmed coat steps out followed by a large man in a suit. Pepper and Happy. 

Peter's door was opened. He reluctantly got out. His steps were slow and steady as he came close to them. Pepper approached him with a gentle smile. "Peter." 

Peter smiles back. "Is Tony--"

"No," Pepper says. "He thought it would be best to not come just in case." Perhaps it was for the best that Tony didn't come.

Peter held his daughter while he signed the papers. They all basically stated he was giving full custody over to Anthony Edward Stark and that upon her thirteenth birthday he would be able to visit her. Why thirteen? 

"By law when a child is thirteen," Peter remembered Tony saying. "Their estranged omegan parent can see them without an alpha's permission." 

Peter signed. But it felt like someone else was signing. It felt like he was watching himself move the pen across the paper while his baby slept in his arms. He hands the papers over to Pepper. She takes them and places them in her suitcase. "We'll take good care of her." 

Peter takes one good and long look at his daughter. Brown hair and pouty lips like Tony. Peter tried to fight himself as Pepper slowly maneuvered the baby out of his hands until he was left empty handed. The baby let out a sound of distress from not being near her mother. Pepper pats her bottom as she makes her way to the car. 

"Ms. Potts!" Pepper turns around. "Her name is Morgan." 

Pepper smiles at him, her sympathy making the moment harder to bare. "That's a beautiful name."

He watched as they got into the car. He heard the engine roar and then he heard a cry. His baby was calling to him and if she could speak he was sure she would've been telling him to get her. He moved without realizing it. His tears rolled down his cheeks as he stepped forward.

A guard quickly stepped in front of him. "Get him in the car!" He demands. The car was gone by the time they approached him. Peter watched as his baby was taken away. The grief and pain washed over and like an anchor he fell. That was the price of his sins, rather he liked them or not. 


End file.
